


May 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl looked back and scowled when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her arm.





	May 24, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl looked back and scowled when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her arm. After she struggled for a moment, she glanced at the Smallville villain by a tree. The villain's smirk before he fled in an attempt to rob a general store. ''Oh. Right. It's time for church,'' Supergirl muttered.

THE END


End file.
